


Flowers In Your Hair

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Liam-centric, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Where We Are Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Liam likes pretty things, wears a flower crown, feels like candy floss and gets fucked by his band mates.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or: Liam bops around the stage, excited about performing in front of so many people with his boys. As he drapes himself over Niall's back, he sees a girl with a flower crown in her hands. It's something about the flowers that almost pull him to them. That and the sign the girl has in her hands, telling him that it's made for him. </p><p>It still baffles Liam that someone would do something like that, put their time and effort into making something just for him.</p><p>As he hits the last note of the song, he releases the grip he has on Niall and goes to the edge of the stage. He crouches down, and makes a <em>give-me</em> motion with his hands.</p><p>The girl smiles and flings the flower crown on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers In Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazy_daze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/gifts).



> Sam, you're the queen of well-written smut. Therefore, writing this for you were both exciting and a bit scary. All of the prompts I received were really, _really_ fun (and I could have written all of them for you) but the first one stuck with me, and I knew I had to write it. :-) I tried to get as many of your 'likes' into the story as possible, but most of all I wanted to write "dirty detailed joyful porn". I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> (Also, thanks to P. for the help with betaing/britpicking. Any remaining mistakes are all because of me. )  
> 

Liam bops around the stage, excited about performing in front of so many people with his boys. As he drapes himself over Niall's back, he sees a girl with a flower crown in her hands. It's something about the flowers that almost pull him to them. That and the sign the girl has in her hands, telling him that it's made for him.

It still baffles Liam that someone would do something like that, put their time and effort into making something just for him.

As he hits the last note of the song, he releases the grip he has on Niall and goes to the edge of the stage. He crouches down, and makes a  __give-me_ _  motion with his hands.

The girl smiles and flings the flower crown on stage. 

The flowers are yellow, and they smell sweet. Liam has never seen anything like them before, but they are in Sweden, so there are many things he doesn't recognise from home. They are pretty, however. Really pretty, and Liam likes pretty things.

He puts it on his head, smiling once more at the girl as he hurries away. It's a close call, but he's at the right place – well, almost the right place – as the next song starts up.

About halfway into it he starts to feel weird. He feels hotter and, as he sneezes, his whole body contracts, making him shudder and want to curl up into a small ball. It's summer in Sweden, but it's not overly hot; he shouldn't be so warm in his hoodie. Ignoring the discomfort – he shouldn't complain about being hot, not when the fans have waited hours to see them – he dances up next to Zayn, swinging his hips to the beat.

Zayn smiles fondly at him, grinning even bigger as Liam sings his next line to him.

– – –

He forgets about the flowers on his head until Harry sidles up to him, leaning close to whisper, “You're pretty tonight, with flower’s your hair and everything.”

Liam just shrugs, ignoring the hot flush of want in his stomach. It's not the time to think those kind of thoughts about any of the boys. It would be horrifyingly inappropriate to get hard in front of thousands of people, with cameras as well. As he presses closer to Harry, he gets a whiff of his cologne. Liam wants to push his face into Harry's neck and breathe him in. But he resists, not trusting himself not to do anything stupid. Like licking Harry's skin.

Harry grins at him, doing something obscene with his tongue as he mimes giving a blowjob to the mic. Instead of joining in like usual, Liam blushes; wanting his body to calm down. The pink of Harry's tongue is poking out between his lips and it's  __distracting_ _.

Liam wants to chase Harry's tongue with his own.

He's happy when the song ends, and he can move away from Harry. Otherwise, he's not sure what would have happened. As he finds Louis close to him, he thinks that Louis will be a great distraction; there is nobody he would rather play around with than Louis.

The problem is that Louis’ only is wearing a tank top, and his golden skin seems to call out to Liam. Without thinking, he puts his hand on the warm skin of Louis' back. In an attempt to make it look normal – he can’t really grope Louis on stage without a reason – he digs his fingers into Louis' side.

Louis laughs, trying to fend Liam off himself.

They somehow manage to miss half of the song, but there’s nothing unusual about a tickle fight between the two of them.

Liam would like to think that he came out as the victor, but when they stop chasing each other they are both winded and mussed up. Somehow Liam forgets about taking his hand away from Louis after tickling him, splaying it out wide on the bare skin on his shoulder.

“You are really hot.” Louis looks concerned, almost ready to hustle him off the stage and take his temperature.

“It's hot here,” Liam says as he moves his hand off Louis. He pulls at his hoodie, and fans himself. He doesn't understand why he's feeling so strange, and why nobody else seems affected by the sudden heat.

“It's not  _ _that__ hot,” says Louis, one sceptical eyebrow raised.

Liam just shrugs; they don't have time to argue about whether or not Liam is sick. Even if he were, he wouldn’t leave the stage anyway.

– – –

As they are led to the waiting cars, Liam's legs feel shaky; unstable enough for him to stumble and almost fall over. He laughs and takes hold of Zayn's arm, needing something to steady himself. Zayn is always his rock, so it's fitting somehow. 

Liam can always count on Zayn being there for him.

Zayn stops, glancing at him as he lays a supportive hand on his back. “Want me to carry you?” 

“The cars are right there,” Liam says, even though he wouldn't mind  _ _if__ Zayn picked him up.

Zayn sweeps Liam off his feet, quickly rearranging him into his arms. Once he has Liam in a bridal-style grip, Zayn says, “That wasn't the right answer, babe.”

Something swoops in Liam's stomach when Zayn calls him  __babe_ _.

It's a close call as Zayn loads him into the car, inches away from a brain injury probably, but they do get into the backseat without any accidents.

Zayn has to squeeze into the small space beside Liam; he hasn't moved from where he landed when Zayn pushed him backward into the seat. It's just him and Zayn – Harry, Niall and Louis took the other car – and they’ve got more than enough space. He moves even closer to Zayn anyway, almost climbing into his lap in his hurry to get closer to Zayn.

He feels too hot, his skin’s clammy underneath his clothes. He doesn't mind though, not when he has Zayn right there with him. Liam shuffles even closer, pushing his thigh over Zayn's. As he burrows his face in Zayn's neck, he murmurs, “You smell good.”

“I smell like sweat. Wouldn't say I smell good, more like a locker room." Zayn laughs and strokes his fingers through Liam's hair, scratching lightly.

Liam shudders, biting his bottom lip to stop a needy little sound from escaping. He's certain he doesn't completely succeed from the look Zayn's giving him. “You smell good, like,  __so_ _ good.”

Zayn's skin is smooth and soft – almost like velvet – underneath his hand, but he has no idea when he pushed his hand up Zayn's shirt. He doesn't notice the way Zayn freezes, looking at him with concerned eyes. All his focus is on how Zayn's skin smells and how soft it is. It's intoxicating.

He lays the flat of his tongue against Zayn's neck, giving it a kittenish lick, wanting to taste him. He just wants to see if Zayn tastes as good as he imagines, but Zayn pushes him away, his hands gently holding onto Liam as he tries to push closer again.

“Are you alright?” Zayn asks, looking him over with concerned eyes. He doesn't seem too pleased with what he finds on Liam's face.

“I'm fine,” Liam whines, voice breaking. “Please just let me.” He feels weak, needing to be close to Zayn again to be himself.

Zayn nods and lets him go, and Liam can’t move fast enough. Zayn makes an odd noise when Liam almost climbs on top of him again, pressing an open–mouthed kiss to his neck. 

“Thank you,” Liam murmurs, curling up close to Zayn. He feels better, less antsy now that Zayn's close again. But it still feels like something is missing.

“We're going to talk about this when we get to the hotel,” Zayn says lowly, his voice almost a murmur.

“The lads too?” Liam asks, not wanting them to be somewhere he isn't. He always misses them, but it feels worse, emptier than ever not having them there.

Zayn pauses, his eyes growing wider, but then he nods. “If you want them there.”

Liam wedges his fingers beneath the waistband of Zayn's jeans, nodding to himself. The fit is too tight and he can't get more than his fingertips into the small space, but Zayn still puts his hand over Liam's. “Not here, babe. You have to wait.”

He's half-hard in his jeans, his cock straining against his zipper. Pressing his legs together tightly, Liam bites his bottom lip hard between his teeth. Liam can't ask Zayn to touch him in the back of a car. Even though he wants him to.

“It's okay, babe,” Zayn murmurs. “We'll help you out.”

– – –

Liam never notices Zayn texting them. He must have though, because when Zayn opens the door to his hotel room, Harry is lounging on the bed with Niall. Louis is sitting on his shins in a comfortable armchair by the large window and he looks up from his mobile as they enter.

The door isn’t even closed by the time he crosses the room, dropping down into Louis' lap. “Missed you,” Liam mumbles, voice slurred by the fabric of Louis' hoodie.

Louis huffs and pushes at him. “Bloody hell, Liam. You're crushing me. Let me move a bit, yeah?”

He lets Louis move him around, trying to be helpful even though his limbs feel like they are made of jelly. As Louis sits back properly in the chair, Liam curls up in his lap; sitting sideways with his head resting on Louis' shoulder. He lays his hand on Louis' knee, feeling him twitch underneath his hand as he moves his thumb in small circles.

Liam can hear the other boys talk, but it's like he's in a bubble where only Louis matters. Thoughts about how Louis' body moves underneath his, how his voice sends vibrations up Liam's spine and how lovely he smells, jump through his head. 

One line of thought is quickly replaced by another, but it’s all about Louis.

Liam squirms, feeling a hot flood of  __something_ _ like red, hot want rush through his veins. He doesn't understand why it's so bloody hot in the hotel room, either. He needs something to cool himself off with, but he doesn’t want to move from Louis' lap.

His stiffy hasn't disappeared; he might be harder than before. He wants to touch himself, but he wants to touch Louis even more. He pushes his nose into Louis' chest, mumbling “You all smell so good.” Everyone gets quiet, and Liam can feel them staring at him. He lifts his head, craning his neck so he can see them all. “What?”

“Liam,” says Niall. “We think that you might have gotten dosed with something.” 

“What?” He feels far away, like he's supposed to think more of Niall's words. He's mostly confused, though.

Louis taps his chin lightly and, as Liam turns towards him, his eyes track Liam's body. “You’re sweating and acting really needy, love. Aren't you?”

Liam flushes, a startling pink spreading on his cheeks. “I just want to be close to you," he says, sounding a bit like a kid being told to stay out of the cookie jar.

Louis lays his hand on Liam's hard–on, not pressing down or moving. Just a quiet reminder of how he's affecting Liam. “It's a bit more than that, love.”

“Is it all of us?” Harry talks slowly, each syllable calculated. “Or just Louis and Zayn?”

“It's all of you,” Liam admits, without having to think about it. It's like knowing he likes to breath air.

Niall gets up from the bed and goes to his knees next to Liam. He puts his hand over Liam's, stopping him from pushing it further up Louis' thigh. “You've something in your body, that makes you feel like you do.” He looks concerned, but Liam has a hard time concentrating when Niall's thumb rubs against his skin. “We don't want to do something you don't want for real. Even if you need it.”

Liam has kissed them all before, and shared a very drunk handjob with Harry one time – not that he remembers very much of it. And even with his foggy mind, he knows that it's not only whatever it's in his body, that makes him want them. 

He wants Zayn when he's difficult to wake up in the morning; sleepy and soft. He wants Louis when he tickles Liam until he weeps. He wants Harry when he stumbles over his long limbs. He wants Niall when he's happy about the smallest things.

“That's not a problem,” says Liam. He just wants them. Whenever.

Niall's thumb stops moving, and Niall looks at him with a brilliant smile and a dimple forming in his cheek. “Oh. That's good.”

Liam wriggles in Louis' lap, trying to push closer to both Louis' and Niall´ hands. Both of them just there, not moving at all. “Please.” He starts to pull his hoodie off, realising that he doesn't need to keep it on anymore. “Just touch me.”

Each second that passes, Liam feels like something builds in his body; a heat that spreads from the hands on him and out in every little cell of his body. His hands are clumsy, and he gets stuck in his hoodie, but with a little help he gets out of it and the cool air on his sweaty skin makes him shudder. He smiles at Harry, who drops his hoodie on the floor. “Can I touch you? I wanted to touch you,” says Liam, gazing at Harry through his eyelashes“I wanted to touch you so much. Had to leave you.”

Harry just smiles and helps him get up from Louis' lap; not that Liam wanted to, but he won't say  __no_ _ to being close to Harry either.

“Hey,” grumbles Louis, pouting his pretty, pink lips out. “I wasn't done with him.”

“Harry,” Liam murmurs, pressing himself flush against Harry's lean body. Finally, he's allowed to do what he wanted at the concert. Liam pushes his hands up Harry's shirt, and his skin is so warm underneath Liam's hands, every inch of him something Liam wants to map out with his hands and mouth. “Want you.” 

Harry hushes him, seeing how frantic Liam is. But then he says, "You can have us.” Harry strokes his back. “Just tell us what you need, and we make it happen.”

“We're here for you,” agrees Niall, close to him. “Anything you want.” 

Liam knows that they will look after him, they always do, but this is a bit different. Liam shivers, his mind being filled with all these images. He feels feverish and has such a hard time keeping still. He knows what he wants, though. “Just fuck me.”

Harry's hands freeze on his back and his body feels tense against Liam's. “Me, or who do you mean? Babe, just need you to tell us little more.”

“All of you,” Liam mumbles, and he can feel Harry's cock; hot and hard, twitching against his hip. 

“Fuck,” Zayn murmurs, his body solid as he fits himself against Liam's back. “We're not going to say no.”

“Please, just touch me.” Liam leans back against Zayn, his head lolling back against Zayn's shoulder. Zayn skims his hands down Liam's chest, dragging his fingertips over Liam's nipples, making him whine; a high, needy sound that he has never heard himself make before.

Zayn moves his fingers down Liam's stomach, teasing and light, stopping directly above the waistband of his underwear. “You can ask us to stop at any time, babe. But I think that you need this.”

“I do,” agrees Liam. He does need it, more than he ever thought was possible. He's not sure if he should push back against Zayn or closer to Harry. They both smell so good, and he can feel how much they want him. It's a heady feeling, knowing that he affects them that way.

That they want him as much as he wants them.

Harry solves his problem, as he grinds his hips slowly against Liam's, pressing even closer to him. There is so little space in between the three of them and Zayn's hands are trapped flat against his stomach, digging into his skin as Liam jerks against him.

Liam's knees feel like they are about to give out, but Zayn and Harry are holding him up, keeping him steady. His head feels like candy floss; sugary and light, and so, so soft. When Louis puts his hand on Liam's side, he feels like he's about to melt.

Just like sugar.

“We should get him on the bed,” Louis says, stroking his fingers teasingly down Liam's side. “Get his clothes off him.”

As they pull away from him, Liam tries to grab onto them again; feeling cold and empty without their skin against his. Weirdly enough, he feels feverish and hot at the same time. “Please,” mumbles Liam.

“Calm down, love,” says Louis, as he starts to work on getting Liam's jeans undone. He slips and laughs when he has to try again. “Stand still, or I won't get your jeans off.”

He had almost forgotten about his cock; hard in his jeans, making his pants feel wet and sticky with precome. But without Zayn and Harry's bodies to focus on, it's all he can think about. “Please,” he says again. Like  __please_ _ is all he can say.

Niall shushes him, putting his fingers over Liam's lips. “If you're a good boy and stay still for Louis, you're going to get what you want.” Liam flicks his tongue out, rubbing it over Niall's slim finger.

Wanting to be good for his boys, Liam concentrates hard on staying still. But he's pretty sure he's trembling.

Niall rubs his fingertip over Liam's bottom lip. Then he puts a feathery light kiss on his lips, pulling away as quickly as he came. “That's good, Li. Real good.”

Liam nods and pushes his forehead against Niall's, his breath hitching as Louis pushes his pants down his thighs. He lifts his feet, one after the other as Louis nudges him, and then he's naked. It's thrilling, being surrounded by his boys; naked when they are fully dressed.

Zayn pats his bum, touch lingering. “Get on the bed. In the middle.”

The fever in him is hotter than ever, and the cool sheets make him spread out on the bed. Every touch to his body makes him feel oversensitive and needy for more. He gets a bit lost in his own head, having closed his eyes at some point, but when he forces them open again he's not alone on the bed anymore. 

He's still the only one undressed, though.

Niall in kneeling on his right side, close to his head. He looks as hot as Liam feels, and Liam wants to feel his skin to see if it's as hot. His hands are shaking as he reaches out, trailing his fingers along the inseam of Niall's jeans.

“You want Niall first?” Louis asks as he strokes his fingers up Liam's thighs. Liam nods, his tongue feeling too thick in his mouth. But Louis shakes his head. “You've got to wait. Just a little bit.”

“No,” Liam groans. “Please just touch me.” He tries to roll over, wanting to get on his hands and knees; to be able to get his mouth on Niall's cock. He can see the outline through Niall's jeans, it makes his mouth water and something in the back of his cheeks tug.

Harry holds him steady, his hand tightening on Liam's shoulder to stop him from moving. Liam feels weak as a kitten and can't will his limbs to move. No matter how much he wants to taste Niall's cock. His boys will take care of him, though. He knows it, so he just grumbles and stays where they want him.

Louis drags his hands down Liam's thighs, fingertips sending tingles all over his skin. As Louis pushes up again, his fingertips skim the insides of Liam's thighs. Liam groans, his hips pushing up into the air, seeking more touch. Louis just smiles, keeping the touch light and teasing.

Liam digs his fingers into Niall's thigh, needing something solid to hold on to. He can't tear his eyes from Louis as he bends down and follows his tongue along the soft pink lines on Liam's skin. 

The soft pink rapidly fades back to the usual pale colour on his inner thighs. But Louis does it again. And then again.

“Fuck, that’s a good look on you,” Harry murmurs, making Liam get goosebumps on his bare arms from how rough his voice sounds. “All pink and flushed.” 

“ _ _Everything__  is a good look on, Liam,” Niall agrees.

He feels like he's about to float off, his head light and hazy. He has to fight to keep his eyes open, not just shutting them at letting all the emotions in his body overpower him. Needing to see their faces as they touch him, he ignores his body's will.

Harry has moved his hands to Liam's hair, stroking gently as he murmurs soft endearment. It's something safe and familiar for him to focus on, something to keep him grounded.

Louis' tongue is mapping his skin out, never touching his cock as he licks his way upward; sucking red marks into his skin as he pauses. Liam gasps wetly as Louis reaches his chest, ghosting his fingers over Liam's nipples. Louis takes one of his nipples between his lips, sucking lightly, and Liam's body lurches as a heat–wave rolls through him. 

Liam can feel Louis grin against his chest as he rubs his tongue teasingly over Liam's nipple.

Zayn has been watching them quietly, a steady presence on his left side. He captures Liam's lips in a wet kiss when Liam lets out a loud moan, pushing his body against Louis'. With lips parted and tongues chasing each others the kiss turns dirty almost at once. Every slide of Zayn's tongue into his mouth a promise of something else. Something more.

With Zayn's and Louis' mouths on him, Harry's hand in his hair and Niall's thigh underneath his hand; he feels alive, wanted and most of all safe. As Zayn pulls away, taking a stuttering gulp of air; Liam whines, “Please.”

“Please what?” Niall asks, sounding rough. He takes Liam's hand, threading their fingers together.

“Do something,” Liam says, moaning again as Louis breathes against his chest; his warm breath puffing out on Liam's swollen nipple.

Louis rubs his thumb over the wet, pink nub as he looks up at Liam. His eyes are as wild as Liam feels inside, almost burning hot on him. “We are doing something,” he grins, flicking his fingertip on Liam's nipple. “Isn't it good enough?”

Liam nods frantically, “It is,” He holds on harder to Niall, “just need more.”

Zayn puts a kiss on his cheek, his stubble rough against Liam's skin. “You want to turn over for us?” Zayn's soft voice tone makes it clear to Liam that anything he wants is okay, no matter what he asks for.

“Please.” He can't stop himself from begging, doesn't even want to.

With help from Zayn he turns over, clumsily getting to his knees. Harry and Niall disappear from his sight, but Zayn's hands are stroking along his back, tracing the knobs of his spine, dipping lower and lower each time.

As Zayn's fingertips slip into his crack, Liam groans and drops down to his elbows. His eyes slip closed and his heart is jackhammering in his chest. He’s breathing so hard it feels like he's been running a mile and then some.

The bed moves underneath him again and as he opens his eyes, he realises that Harry is naked in front of him. He can only see the lower half of his body, with him so close, but Liam would recognize those tattoos anywhere. Harry's cock is so hard, the tip of his cock peeking out, with the foreskin pushed back.

“Please, can I?” Liam uses all his willpower to look away from Harry's cock. As he finds Harry's gaze locked on him, his teeth pulling at his bottomlip, he asks again, “Can I suck you?” Harry blinks at him, looking stunned. When he doesn't get an answer, Liam adds, “Please?”

Niall sits down on the bed next to Harry. He’s also naked, his skin pale next to Harry's. He slaps Harry on the back of his head. “For fucks sake, Harry. If you don't say yes soon, I'm going to tell the audience that you pissed your pants on stage.”

Harry frowns at Niall. “Hey,” he drawls, “I haven't done that.” But at least he starts to move, shuffling around on the bed until he's in front of Liam. As he's close enough for Liam to smell, that heady, musty smell he likes so much, Harry puts one of his hands on Liam's cheeks, holding him steady.

He licks his lips, waiting for Harry to come to him. It takes some time, probably not too long, but it feels like ages. Then the head of Harry's cock pushes against Liam's lips and he whines, trying to push himself forward but Harry keeps him in place.

“Your lips are made for this.” Harry sounds awed, and he rubs his cock over Liam's lips, smearing precome on them.

Liam wants to lick his lips, feel how shiny and wet they are. But he stays still, waiting for Harry to come to him. For Harry to fuck his mouth properly, just like Liam wants him to.

Niall laughs roughly, ruffling Harry's hair. He settles down on his shins, seemingly pleased that Liam got what he wanted. "That wasn't so bloody hard, was it?" Niall says, stroking his fingers up Liam's neck, into his hair.

Harry doesn't answer, just shakes his head at Niall, pulling a stupid face.

Niall laughs again, getting up from his spot next to Harry. "Keep that up, Harry."

"Was that a dick–joke?" Louis asks, giggling to himself somewhere behind Liam. He sounds so pleased with himself and if Liam were less dizzy with need, he would giggle and joke around with Louis. Not the time for that right now, though.

"Fuck's sake, you're such an idiot," Zayn says fondly. "But do keep it up, Harry. I think that Liam would be very disappointed otherwise."

Harry giggles, his cock bouncing against Liam's mouth. Liam can't wait on Harry, it’s been long enough already. As Liam pokes his tongue out to lick away the taste on his lips, grazing Harry's cock with his tongue, Harry moans and pushes his dick in between Liam's lips. Finally.

Harry moves his hand to Liam's cheek, caressing the heated skin as he rocks into Liam's mouth, staying shallow. Then Harry stops moving, fingers pressing harder against where his cock is bulging out, fitted in Liam's cheek.

"Bloody hell," says Harry, body jerking as Liam rubs his tongue along the underside of Harry's cock.

"Don't come," Niall warns, and Liam wants to protests. Liam  __wants_ _  Harry to come. “He wanted you to fuck his arse, not sure you can get it up again. Not sure I could if it was me he's doing  __that_ _ to." Liam can hear the awed tone in Niall's voice. "We can't have our sweet boy here disappointed.”

Something pleasant rushes through him, them calling him  __theirs_ _  and  __sweet_ _   __boy_ _  only increasing the heat in his body. Liam hums, shivering all over.

Harry groans, using his hands to pull Liam onto his cock, fucking forward at the same time. "Trying not to.”

"He  __is_ _  good," Zayn says, as usual admiring of Liam's abilities. No matter what they are.  "Not that I thought anything else."

"His mouth is made for sucking cock, I know," Louis agrees. As he most often does when Zayn talks.

Like they all do.

Liam tries to breath through his nose as Harry slides deeper into his mouth, pressing against the back of his throat, but his breathing comes out in short puffs of air. He has a hard time doing anything except letting Harry rock into him again and again. His mouth makes wet, slurping noises as he sucks Harry. Tears are prickling in the corners of his eyes, and he blinks rapidly as the first tear slides down his cheek.

Harry's breathing hard above him, moaning as Liam tries to take him deeper, shuffling closer to him. His hips stutter forward and the head of his dick bumps against the back of Liam's throat, slipping in.

Liam lets out a muffled groan, squeezing his eyes shut as he grows even hotter inside.

“Fuck, fucking hell,” says Harry, pressing deeper into Liam's throat, feeling it flutter and contract around him as Liam gags slightly. “That's enough.” He pulls away slowly, wiping his thumb over Liam's plump lips. “Your mouth is so lovely.”

Liam nods, his head feeling heavy and too big. He can feel himself sweating, and his cheeks have wetness from tears on them. Each new touch both soothes and increases the fire in him.

Zayn's hand hasn't left his back, his fingers clammy hot between Liam's shoulder blade. But he hasn't moved since Liam got Harry's cock in his mouth. The touch has been grounding, kept him steady, but now Liam wants more.

The only thing he can hear is his own pulse, thudding hard and fast as he waits. Around him the teasing has died down and Liam wants it back.

When Zayn starts to move his hands, the stillness around them breaks. It almost shatters like a glass falling to the floor, the rest of them starting to talk in hushed voices around him.  

The gentle way Zayn touches Liam, it's nice, and so lovely, but it's not enough. Liam needs more. He lifts his head again, pleading to Harry. “Please.”

Harry cups his cheek and he smiles as he says, “You’re going to get it, babe. Don’t you worry.” Harry looks at someone behind Liam, nodding his agreement as he pats Liam's cheek.

Liam startles and moans, pushing back, as someone touches his arse; so softly it's only a ghost of a touch. The word "please" falls from his lips, so low it's almost a whisper.

"We're going to fuck your cute little arse, don't worry," Louis teases and his words make Liam feel even more pent up.

"Louis," Liam mumbles, not sure if he's begging Louis to tell him more, or just for Louis to touch him.

"Not everyone can have an arse the size of yours," Niall cackles, his hands gripping Liam's arse harder as his body rocks with laughter.

"My arse is fantastic," Louis says, sounding grumpy.

Zayn giggles, but he says, "It's lovely, Lou. Might write a love song about it." He giggles even harder. "Might  __have_ _  already."

"That's more like it," Louis huffs. "And maybe you should do something with Liam's, instead of being an arse about mine."

"Please," Liam begs. It's like his brain is stuck on that tiny word, like  __please_ _  is the only thing he can think of to say to make things better.

Niall squeezes Liam's arse, using a tight grip to pull his cheeks apart, pausing with him spread open. He sounds distracted, almost dreamy as he says,  "Can't wait to get in you."

"Yes," Liam groans, as Niall starts to almost massage his arse, pushing and pulling him open. The fingertips on Liam's skin feel calloused and rough, making him hyper aware of every touch.

Dragging Liam's cheeks apart again, Niall sweeps his thumb over Liam's hole, teasingly. Liam jolts, his cock jumping hard. The next time Niall rubs his thumb over Liam's hole; he pauses, pressing in slightly. As Liam feels his rim give, wanting to let Niall in, he shuffles his legs wider apart.

Not trusting his voice to hold if he speak he spreads out, hoping Niall will catch on.

"Feeling good?" Zayn asks.

Liam cranes his neck around, giving him a dazed smile as he nods. Zayn smiles back, fondly like usual. The dark, intense look in his eyes, though, it's new to Liam. And it’s hotter than anything Liam has seen on him.

Niall pushes a little bit harder against Liam's hole, the tip dipping into him, but then his thumb draws back again.

There are rustling behind him and then a warm puff of air ghosting against his skin. Liam closes his eyes, willing his pulse to slow down. It doesn't work. His heart speeds up further, as he waits for someone to do  __something_ _. Anything.

"Oh, this is going to be  __hot_ _ ," murmurs Harry. As Liam turns his head forward again, his eyes lock on Harry wanking himself off lazily. Harry's big hand is fitted loosely around his cock, pumping slowly. Liam wants it in his mouth again.

"Of fucking course it'll be hot," Niall murmurs against his arse, breath warm on his sensitive skin.

Niall's hands hold him open, as he presses his tongue flat over Liam's hole, licking a broad swipe. Liam shivers, keening in the back of his throat. It's almost too much, but he still wants more. Niall gives him long, slow laps from his taint and up over his hole, again and again and again. Once Liam thinks he's going to melt – his skin flushed and pink – Niall circles Liam's hole with his tongue, pressing the tip in carefully.

"Fuck," Liam groans, heat flickering deep in his gut. Arching his back, he tries to take Niall deeper.

"Fuck  __indeed_ _ ," Louis agrees, moving restlessly on the bed next to Liam. 

Niall presses forward, the tip of his tongue slipping in wet and easy. As he fucks his tongue in deep, his hands knead Liam's arse, fingershaped marks quickly forming underneath his fingers pressing in hard. His tongue feeling thick and clumsy in his mouth, Liam gurgles out an unintelligent noise. It only makes Niall put even more effort into making Liam to putty in his hands. On his tongue.

"Fuck, that's hot," Harry says, his voice slow and rough. "Feel good, Li?"

Liam nods, moaning once more as Niall spreads him wider, pressing his tongue in harder. He pants shamelessly, loving how exposed and open he feels. How the rest of them can see  __everything._ _

The drag of Niall's tongue in him makes Liam tremble and arch his back, pushing his arse against Niall's face, riding against him. Niall's mouth makes a wet, smacking noise as he pulls back and blows hot air over Liam's hole. Liam shivers, nodding to himself without thought. His head feels foggy, and every touch – even as light as Niall breathing on him – gets him more worked up.

"Let me," says Louis. He sounds as desperate as Liam feels, but Niall's tongue comes back, fucking in deep straight away; and Liam think he's going to die, if he doesn't get to come soon.

He feels too hot, sweat trickling down his neck, and he feels like he's burning up. “Please,” he pleads. “Need to – I need.”

"You can have him back  __later_ _ ," Louis says as he pushes at Niall, trying to take his place behind Liam.

Niall splutters, his hands slipping off Liam and he feels like weeping, almost mourning Niall's touch. But as a fingertip presses against his hole, the empty feeling is pushed away. A slippery finger starts to sink into him, slow and easy, and he gets lost in it.

"Louis," Liam moans, sucking in a huge gulp of air.

He's wet and loose after Niall licking him out and the finger goes in easy. Louis rubs a hand up his back, soothing away the tremors going through Liam's body as he starts to finger him. Louis' finger fucks in deeper, his knuckles pressed against Liam every time he’s presses all the way in. Liam groans wetly when Louis catches on his rim as he fucks his finger in harder.

“So  _ _good__ ,” Louis praises him, voice soft. “You're doing so good.”

"You really are," Zayn agrees.

Liam nods, feeling himself slip deeper into the heat pooling in his stomach. Louis' fingers feel amazing in him, but it's making him feel even more feverish hot, too.

When it feels like he's been in Liam for ages, Louis asks, "Another one?”

"Liam's been ready for a long time, Lou," Niall teases, breaking in before Liam can start begging. "You're the slow one."

"You of all people shouldn't say anything about  __that_ _ ," Zayn says. "After all, it was you who ate him out for ages."

"Thank you, Zayn." Louis wedges another finger into his arse, and Liam can feel how it stretches him out, pulling at his rim as he drags them out. "You're the smart one of us."

"Yeah, yeah," says Niall, not sounding like he cares about correcting Zayn. But then again, Zayn  __is_ _  the smart one of them.

His limbs are starting to shake even harder, and Liam knows he can't keep himself up for much longer. "Please," He begs, not sure what he's asking for.

Louis pulls his fingers out, shushing him as he whines. "Just gonna get more lube," Louis says.

There's a familar snick from a bottle, but then Louis is back to where Liam wants him. Close and touching him. As Louis' fingers nudge against his hole, he can feel how Louis has three fingers pressed against him. As Louis slowly starts to slide them into Liam, they spread him wider, opens him up. Liam nods to himself, feeling him sink deeper into the fog in his head.

"You're so amazing," Louis mumbles, angling his hand differently as he pushes in again, each fuck into him even better than the last.

Liam's whole body jolts when Louis crooks his fingers, moaning even louder than before. “Please," Liam begs, "just fuck me.”

Louis fucks his fingers in hard one more time, keeping his fingers pressed against Liam's prostate, massaging lightly. “You want me?” He lets his fingers slip out a bit before pushing deep again. “Or someone else?”

“Louis, just fuck me,” mumbles Liam.

Louis pulls his finger out, with a steady grip on Liam's hip to stop him from moving with him. “You know I'm clean, right?” Louis waits for Liam to nod. Then he asks, “Alright if we fuck you bare?”

Liam shivers, not even trying to hide the reaction Louis' words have on him. “Please,” he says, wanting Louis to get in him. It feels like an eternity, but then Louis' cock rubs between his cheeks, tip snubbing against his hole as he squeezes Liam's cheeks tight around his cock.  As Louis moans, letting his cock glide between Liam's cheeks, Liam groans out, “ __Louis_ _.”

“If you don't fuck him now, I will,” Zayn cuts in.

Louis stops moving, and he reaches forward to flick his finger on Zayn's forehead. “You wait for your turn." But Zayn's threat had some affect on him, because he starts to fuck his cock into Liam, slowly working him open with his cock, pushing a bit deeper every time he fucks forward.

Liam grows hotter the more of Louis he can feel in him, and he's making so much noise, moans breaking of into high whines. He would be blushing if it weren't such a lovely feeling, having Louis work his cock steadily into him.

Once Louis has bottomed out he skims his fingers down Liam's back, hands coming to rest on his hips. As Louis drags his cock out, Liam whines and tries to move against him but he's too weak to do it properly. But Louis starts fucking him hard and deep, pulling out almost all the way before snapping his hips forward again and Liam's more than happy to let Louis take care off him. And to let Louis use him to get himself off, whatever way he pleases.

Liam's cock jumps, blurting sticky precome on his stomach, and he whines in the back of his throat as Louis fucks in deep once more. This time, however, he pulls Liam back with his hands, dragging him onto his cock as he pushes forward. Something sparks behind Liam's eyelids, and if he were more talkative he would thank Louis.

"You're going great," Zayn murmurs. "We're gonna take care of you. Fuck you until you can't take it anymore."

Liam moans, nodding along to Zayn's words.

Zayn's hand is running up and down his back, touches soft, almost feathery light. Each time he strokes down he dips lower, and when Zayn's fingers slips into his crack Louis stops moving, his cock throbbing almost all the way in Liam's arse.

"I know you want to," Louis says, voice shaking. "I don't mind, so go ahead."

As Zayn's fingertips glide over Louis' cock, touching Liam's stretched rim, all three moan. Zayn touches them softly, fingers sliding over every inch of skin he can reach. It’s almost too good. Liam lets out a choked noise, meant to be Zayn's name, but then Zayn moves his hand up Liam's back and Louis starts fucking him again.

Liam feels drugged. He _ _is__ , he realises, but he's sure he would feel like it just from Louis shoved deep in him, too. 

It feels like he's losing track of time and he has no clue about how long Louis has been in him. Louis starts to lose his rhythm, hips pumping without finesse, but it stills feels  __so_ _ good.

As Liam squeezes tight around Louis, Louis comes, grunting loudly as he spills into Liam. Louis breathes raggedly, his cock twitching one last time deep in Liam's arse. Louis' grip on his hips softens and he mumbles, "Fuck, you're lovely."

As Louis pulls out, Liam's arms give out, but Harry saves him from falling face first into the bed. “Careful there,” Harry says gently, helping him rearrange his limbs until he lies flat on his stomach.

His face is pressed against Harry's thigh, almost cool against his own hot skin. Liam can feel come starting to trickle out of him, and down his thigh as he lies there, breathing heavily. He's glad it's all of them there with him, because it doesn't feel like he's done. Not anywhere near done.

Harry helps him turn over and he has a wrinkle between his eyebrows. There's something like worry in his tone, as he asks, “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Liam mumbles. He has never felt more alive, not even on stage if front of thousands.

“You want another one?” Harry asks, grinning lewdly. "Another cock, I mean."

Liam splays his thighs apart, and mumbles, “Please.”

Zayn bends over him, placing a hand on his chest. “I thought you could ride me.” He moves his hand up Liam's neck, stopping to cup his cheek. “You might be too tired to do it later. You up for it?”

Liam opens his mouth to answer with words like  __yes_ _ and __please_ _ , but Harry's faster than he is. “He's sure up for it, Zayn.”

Niall laughs, wrapping his fist around Liam's shaft. It's the first touch he's got, and it makes Liam's hips jump. “I think you're right. He feels very up for it.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, giggling as he presses a soft kiss to Liam’s cheek. The contrast between Zayn's soft, plush lips and Niall's rough hand on him makes him whine again.

"Please," he begs. “I want it.”

Zayn nods, kissing him once more. But instead of lying down like Liam thought he would, Zayn moves up to sit against the headboard. “Thought you might need someone to keep you steady,” Zayn explains, as always reading him like an open book.

It takes a few tries, it's like the connection between his limbs and his brains won't quite work, but then he's in Zayn's lap, getting an intense snog as reward. It's familiar, the wet slide of Zayn's tongue against his, and it almost makes him feel like normal. He never forgets about wanting them, but he would never have admitted – not even to himself – that he would want them all like this, one after the other.

Zayn lines his dick up and waits as Liam moves around, trying to push down on him twice but he’s too clumsy. There's laughter in Zayn's eyes, but Liam's too frustrated to laugh with him at the moment. Needing Zayn in him and failing, Liam shakes his head. 

"Wait, I'll help you," Harry says. Luckily. He crowds up behind him and he moves Liam around with steady hands on his hips. Soon Liam can feel the head of Zayn's cock rub against his hole. "There you are, have at it."

"Yes, have at it," Louis says tiredly. "It’s a nice cock, that one."

"It's Zayn, of course his cock is nice," Harry mumbles.

Liam giggles, nodding. Of course it is. Everything about Zayn is lovely.

His hole feels wet and loose, come and lube making the slide easy as he sinks down fast. Stretched out by Louis' cock, he doesn't need to take it slow. Zayn pulls him forward, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss, panting harshly into Liam's mouth as they start to move together. 

"Look at them, so fucking perfect together," says Niall, forgetting about teasing them.

Liam pulls away from Zayn's mouth, needing to see him as much as feel him. He feels boxed in, safer than ever, with Zayn's hands bracketing his hips and Harry's breath coming out hot against his neck.

Harry is hard against his lower back, leaking precome into the dip of his back, and Liam leans his head against his shoulder.

"Thank you," mumbles Liam, just needing to say it.

"Just doing what you need," Zayn says, words coming out in stutters as he tries to fuck Liam harder.

Harry pushes closer to him, grinding his cock against Liam. "Maybe not  __just_ _  what you need, babe."

Zayn spreads his legs wider, planting his feet on the bed for leverage. Something hot flares in the back of Liam's mind when the angle gets even better, Zayn’s cock grazing his prostate almost every time he fucks up into him. Feeling a bit like a ragdoll, his limbs loose, he lets Zayn lift his hips and bounce him on his cock.

As Harry winds his fingers around Liam's cock, his thumb rubbing over his slit, Liam comes sudden and hard; wet, warm stripes over Zayn's chest and stomach. Fireworks play behind his eyelids and he can feel himself flutter and squeeze around Zayn's cock shoved deep inside him. Letting Liam ride it out, Zayn slowly rocks his hips up into Liam as the orgasm rolls through his body. 

Once he's come, he shudders, feeling Zayn's cock even more intense than before. Every drag sending aftershocks out his nerve endings.

"Needed that?" Niall asks, sounding far away.

Liam lets his eyes flutter open and he smiles, wobbly and soft. "Stupid question."

Harry laughs. Then he says, "You're making us a bit stupid."

Liam nods, but he's hardly listening to them. His brain feels hazy and slow, full of mist. The fire was gone from his veins for just a moment but he can feel himself grow hotter again, steady and fast. “Please,” he repeats, trying to will Zayn into fucking him harder again.

Doing as he's asked, Zayn starts to work his hips up into Liam again and every thrust causes Liam to whine and grip Zayn's shoulders harder, hands almost cramping.

Liam shudders and smiles, as Zayn grins at him.

“You're so bloody good, babe,” murmurs Zayn, his skin shining with sweat. “So tight around me.” His hips stutter underneath Liam and he presses his lips together hard. “I'm going to come.”

“I want you to,” says Liam, putting effort into arching his back, moving his hips. He hasn't got much power over his body, but he wants it to be good for Zayn.

Zayn groans and leans forward to suck Liam's bottom lip into his mouth and his hands splay out over Liam's lower back, holding him steady as he grinds into Liam. As Zayn comes his body grows slack against Liam's, but his cock twitches wetly in him.

He's so hot and wet inside and Zayn's cock slips out of him with a dirty noise.

Liam winces because of how empty he feels, but the mournfulness in his body is quickly replaced by another burst of heat. He flushes hot with want when realising that he can feel both Zayn's and Louis' come in him. No matter the fact that he just came, his cock is hard. It feels like he's on the edge already.

Zayn hugs him close and their hearts are beating hard and fast, almost in sync with each other. Letting Liam go, Zayn gives him a kiss. One so soft Liam's heart swells with love.

Harry seems to have realised that Liam is hard – still or again, Liam doesn't know – and he starts to trace his finger along the fat vein running along the underside of it. “Another one then?” Harry asks.

“Please,” pleads Liam.

“Zayn, can you move over?” Harry asks, his voice close to Liam's ear. Close enough for him to suck a wet mark into Liam's skin, as Zayn tiredly moves over to Louis' side of the bed.

Louis mumbles something into Zayn's hair as Zayn almost crawls up into his lap. Liam gets distracted by the sight of them together, missing how Harry tells him something.“What?”

Harry laughs and the vibrations from his body make Liam shudder, his skin reacting the smallest of touches. “I said,” Harry kisses his neck again, “Do you want to be on your stomach?”

Liam doesn't care all that much about how it happens, if he gets to have Harry in him, too. But he nods and giggles with Harry as they move back on the bed in some sort of backward knee walk that makes Niall laugh next to him, too.

He gets pushed down into the crinkled sheets, Harry's hand big and steady between his shoulderblades. The sheets feel great against his cock and Liam can’t stop himself from rutting his hips down a couple of times. He lifts himself up, resting his weight on his forearms, making the grind so much easier.

With his thighs pressed together, he impatiently waits for Harry to move up his body, to get in him. Soon, Harry straddles his hips, sliding between his cheeks a couple of times before he starts to push into Liam.

Harry sinks in deep at once, one long slide that makes Liam groan and squeeze his eyes shut.

Harry's cock is big and Liam's a bit sore already, having been fucked twice. But he loves how Harry feels in him. So big and so good. It's as if Harry's cock spreading him wide is almost enough to make him come again.

He tilts his arse up against Harry, curving his back. He doesn't need to do anything else, he can just lie there and feel Harry fuck into him hard. Harry's thrusts are rocking Liam's body against the bed, each push into him rubbing his cock against the bed. 

He's wet everywhere, leaking precome against the sheets, his arse dripping with come and his whole body shiny with sweat. The tears running down his cheeks, he doesn't even notice them. All of his focus is on Harry, thinking about how heavy and solid he's on top of him, and how his cock feels each time he fucks into him.

Niall does notice and with careful fingers he tilts Liam's head up to look at him. His eyes are dark and blown wide as he swipes his fingertips over Liam's flushed cheek, wiping away a fat tear rolling down it. “Are you crying, Li? You want us to stop?”

Liam whines, desperation building in his body as he tries to push himself against Harry. He has no idea  __why_ _ he's crying, but he never wants them to stop.

But Harry stops moving, throbbing deep in him as Niall asks the same question again. "You want us to stop, Li?"

This time Liam answers with a drawn out, “ __No_ _ ”.

“You want to stop?” Harry asks, starting to pull back.

Liam cranes his head around, shaking his head frantically. “No,” he clarifies. “I don't want you to stop.”

Harry grins, so dirty Liam almost wants to blush and hide his face.

The sounds of Harry's hips slapping against his arse are filling the room again, along with the loud groans he lets out every time he sinks back deep. Liam is much more quiet, only letting out small, needy whines that are pushed out of him as Harry's cock presses against the sensitive nerve ending deep in him. 

Liam is about to come, he can feel it in his bones, but when Harry comes everything slows down around him.

Harry groans Liam's name as he fucks in hard one last time, his body locked in a tight bow, hands pressed into the soft skin on Liam's hips. Harry's cock is pulsing deep in Liam and it's almost enough to make him come. Almost.

Liam is so close he almost can taste his orgasm on his tongue, but Harry's cock is already slipping out of him.

“Sorry,” mumbles Harry, pressing a kiss on Liam's arse as he climbs off him. “Didn't mean to come yet,but you were so hot and wet around me, couldn't help myself.”

Liam gives Harry a wobbly smile. “Don't mind,” he mumbles. Harry has nothing to be sorry for, he was lovely and gave Liam everything he wanted. Besides Niall's left, so it's not like Liam left on his own.

They are far from done, the fever in him almost boiling in his veins. He feels dizzy with need, his head almost spinning with how much he needs to come. He knows that Niall will take care of him, though. 

He tunes out everything but Niall, as Niall rolls him over gently and fits himself in between Liam's spread thighs. Niall presses a soft kiss to Liam's calf, as he hefts it over his shoulder, doing the same to next leg.

His hole feels sensitive, raw as Niall pushes the tip of his cock into him, but Liam still tries to lift his hips closer to Niall, wanting more of him. He wants everything Niall has to give him.

Niall fucks him slowly, looking at Liam with so much wonder in his eyes. As he seems to find what he's looking for on Liam's face, Niall picks up the pace, starting to fuck him with hard, sure thrusts. Pushing Liam's legs closer to his chest, Niall bends down to kiss him. The kiss is sweet compared to the filithy way Niall's fucking him, only adding to the mess of emotions in Liam's body. Lust and love mix together in a way that's already starting to feel familar to him.

With their bodies pressed close together, Liam's cock jumps and slaps against his stomach every time Niall fucks into him. He's rising quickly, his breathing coming out in wet gasps as he starts to fall over the edge. His limbs lock, all of him freezes as he comes with a drawn out moan that’s muffled by Niall's kisses.

His body trembles with aftershocks and Niall fucks him right through them. Niall's panting hard into Liam's mouth, and he's so close, his pace faltering as he starts grind into Liam with small circles of his hips.

Liam lets his legs drop from Niall's shoulders, spreading them lazily. Niall is so close to him, their bodies almost sticking together with come and sweat. Liam stokes his hands down Niall's back, holding him tight as Niall abandones kissing him to press his face into Liam's neck instead.

Niall groans huskily against Liam's neck as he comes, making him feel loved and dirtier than ever before. Liam hugs Niall even closer, wanting to crawl in underneath his skin if he could, waiting for his breathing to slow down. Instead of pulling out, Niall kisses him over and over. His kisses filled with so many promises that they make Liam want  __things_ _.

Things he's pretty sure none of them would say  __no_ _ to. If he were afraid of them saying no before, he certainly isn't now.

“Felt so good, Li,” Niall murmurs. He puts a soft kiss on Liam's lips as he pulls out, careful and slow. He shushes Liam when he whine and tries to hold onto Niall. “Gonna make you come.”

Liam’s so desperate to come, his cock laying hard on his stomach, angry red and leaking precome steadily. As Niall wraps his hand around him, Liam keens. He’s so close, every pull of Niall's hand making him writhe and let out little hiccuping sounds. As Niall bends down to kiss him, sucking him bottom lip between his lips, nipping lightly, Liam's orgasm rocks through his body, 

Niall kisses him through it. Soft, sweet kisses that soothes the hot feeling in his body.

“That was ace,” Louis mumbles, groggy and soft.

Liam smiles, feeling his head starting to clear up. “It was.”

“Thanks,” says Niall, dropping down in a heap next to Liam. He pulls Liam into a hug, wrapping his arms tight around Liam. “You were pretty ace, too.” 

– – –

Liam's hard again, but it's not the same as before. This feels like the usual attraction he feels for his boys. Like it's supposed to feel. The fever is more or less gone from his body, but the need and want remains. Looking around he finds all of them looking spent and tired, so he takes his cock into his own hand.

As he starts to wank himself off – fast and a bit rough, like he usually does – Louis grips his wrist. “Aren't we good enough?” Louis asks, teasingly.

Even though he knows that Louis is fucking with him, he still says, “No, no. I didn't mean that.”

Louis just smiles fondly, bending down to take Liam's cock between his lips. Threading his fingers through Louis' hair, Liam forces his eyes open again. Louis' lips puffed out from how he's sucking Liam is a lovely sight and Liam wouldn’t want to miss it for the world.

No matter how much he wants to last, he can't. Not when Louis is doing such clever things with his tongue, so when Louis takes him deeper again he comes weakly. As Liam flops down on the bed, his head bouncing on the pillow, Louis wipes his mouth. “You seem less affected,” he climbs up to lie next to Liam, resting his head on Liam's chest. “You feel okay?” He pats Liam's chest, wanting attention.

Liam nods, starting to yawn halfway through. The violent need has left his body, only to be replaced by tiredness.

– – –

Liam's well-fucked and tired and his boys are gathered close to him in bed. It's the first time since they got there that he feels like his mind is completely clear from fog. He sits up in bed, disturbing Louis, who was lying on his chest. “The flower crown,” he says, “It must have been the flower crown.”

“Might have been. Probably,,” Zayn agrees, pulling him down on the bed again. “It doesn't matter much, though, because we were here to take care of you. We always will be, no matter what happens to you.”

“You really were,” Liam mumbles softly. They took so good care of him, and Liam's sure he's going to feel it in his entire body tomorrow. His limbs already feel sore as he tries to wriggle into a more comfortable position – not that he can move all that much with four boys in bed with him.

“We would do it for you any day,” Niall pikes in, sounding so sincere Liam's heart swells in his chest. It feels like his chest is filled with fluttering butterflies. 

“It wasn't the flowers. Like, not really.” Liam flushes, which is absurd considering what they did earlier. “I would want you to do that either way.” He takes Louis' hand, holding on hard as he says, “I will want you tomorrow, too.”

“That's great,” mumbles Harry, almost asleep. He still adds, “We'd be stupid to say no to you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis grumbles, patting Liam absentmindedly. Mostly he pokes Liam in the face, barely missing his eyes. “Everybody wants Liam." He grows still, hand splayed om Liam's cheek. "But can we sleep now?”

Liam hums an agreement, feeling his body go heavy and soft. He has so much he wants to tell them, mostly about things he would like to try. But that will have to wait to when he’s less tired.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/112428376304/flowers-in-your-hair) or just come say 'hi' :-)


End file.
